


This is what you came for

by Tashonix



Series: Seychelles [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/M, FitzSimmons Seychelles Holiday, Inspired by Music, June prompt: Just once, Music, Sexy Dancing, The Fitzsimmons Network Music Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashonix/pseuds/Tashonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Just this once, one dance," she murmured, leaning in to brush her lips against his.</p><p>"Okay, one dance," he agreed, rubbing his nose gently across hers.</p><p>Cue Jemma and Fitz enjoying an intimate dance whilst holidaying in the Seychelles. </p><p>Title and inspiration from the Calvin Harris tune "This is what you came for".</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is what you came for

**Author's Note:**

> A big, big thank you to consoledacup for both beta reading and her words of encouragement :D If you're not reading her [Glimpses](http://archiveofourown.org/series/489841) series you should be! 
> 
> Mega thanks also to leggy-peggy (PeggyLeggy here!) for the [ stunning graphic/gifset ](http://tashonix.tumblr.com/post/146647926604/this-is-what-you-came-for-summary-jemma-and)that accompanies this fic on Tumblr :) 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy!

The moon was shining brightly over the Seychelles as Fitz and Jemma meandered along the torchlit path towards their cabin.  
  
Their clasped hands swung between them, both savouring the unfamiliar lack of urgency to reach their destination by pausing frequently for ardent kisses, drinking each other in.  
  
It was during one of these pauses that Fitz noticed the muffled beat from the resort's club. Evidently it attracted Jemma's attention as well as she tilted her head to silently ask.  
  
He felt his brow furrow. She knew he didn't really like dancing, let alone the deafening noise and sensory overload that was cheap laser lighting. The main reason he had spent so much time in the Boiler Room was because it was with her.  
  
Yet he also knew that this holiday had been the perfect opportunity to spend time together and just _be_ and that he wasn't ready for the evening to end just yet.  
  
"Just this once, one dance," she murmured, leaning in to brush her lips against his.  
  
"Okay, one dance," he agreed, rubbing his nose gently across hers.  
  
They walked towards the club with purpose, the music gradually getting louder. The bouncer greeted them with a smile and held open the door, Fitz following Jemma inside.  
  
He thought he could make out the words "how deep is your love" as the song started to fade and Jemma led him to a spot on the dance floor, the lighting surprisingly tasteful.  
  
She turned towards him and wound her arms around his neck as the next song began.  
  
**Baby, this is what you came for** **  
****  
**He locked eyes with Jemma, hands sliding to her waist.  
  
**Lightning strikes every time she moves**  
  
Fitz felt her hips start to sway and moved his in tandem.  
  
**And everybody's watching her**  
  
She took a half step forward as he tugged her a little closer, bodies interlocking like pieces of a puzzle.  
  
**But she's looking at you, oh, oh**  
  
Jemma's hands moved through his hair as his moved around her waist, still watching each other.  
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
  
The beat started to rise and her gaze intensified before flickering to his lips.  
  
**Baby, this is what you came for**  
  
Fitz dimly registered the change in tempo as their mouths collided, hips and feet somehow keeping up their sway.  
  
**Lightning strikes every time she moves** **  
****  
**Their kiss was heated, an electric current surging through both of them and his heart aflame with her.  
  
**And everybody's watching her**  
  
Kissing Jemma was easily one of his favourite things; her taste; her hands in his hair and against his face; the way she moved.  
  
**But she's looking at you, oh, oh**  
  
They both broke for air, eyes dark with desire as his hands roamed the small of her back.  
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, oh, oh**  
  
He lifted a hand to take one of hers and spin her several times, a move seemingly out of step with the music yet perfectly in time.  
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****Oh, oh** **  
**  
She tucked in close again, hands curled around his shoulders and head nestled in her spot against his chest as they kept rocking.  
  
**We go fast with the game we play**  
  
As the beat slowed, Jemma turned to face outwards, slowly grinding back against him to the steady rhythm.  
  
**Who knows why it's gotta be this way**  
  
He gasped at the friction and thrust his hips forward as she moved up and down in place.  
  
**We say nothing more than we need** **  
****  
**Fitz let out a growl as he began to scorch a trail along her neck with his lips, holding her firmly to him.  
  
**I say "your place" when we leave**  
  
He felt, rather than heard, her whimper as he moved over her pulse point, delighting in her eager response.  
  
**Baby, this is what you came for** **  
****  
**Fitz spun her around as the beat quickened again, no longer able to restrain himself.  
  
**Lightning strikes every time she moves** **  
****  
**Jemma met his kiss with enthusiasm, hands clutching at his face.  
  
**And everybody's watching her** **  
**  
She was insistently parting his lips again, equally demanding and intimate.  
  
**But she's looking at you, oh, oh** **  
**  
His heart was racing as they were swept up in the tide of the music and each other, their kisses and movements as ferocious as the bass.  
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, oh, oh** **  
**  
When they could no longer sustain their pace both sets of hands moved to explore places they wouldn't normally dare in public, eyes dancing with mischief.  
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** **  
****Oh, oh** **  
****  
**Fitz could only part from her for so long though before he was reeled back in, leaving quick kisses while her hands roved the back of his trousers.  
  
**Baby, this is what you came for**  
  
This time as the beat slowed he turned her, hands resting on the inside of her waistband.  
  
**Lightning strikes every time she moves** **  
****  
**Jemma tilted her head and he smiled, happy to oblige her request as his lips trailed up and down her neck once more.  
  
**Yeah**  
  
He could feel her heart leaping under his touch and her hands pressing on top of his.  
  
**Baby, this is what you came for** **  
**  
Her hips had been moving in delicious circles against his once more, driving him to the edge.  
  
**Lightning strikes every time she moves** **  
****  
**The music had quickened again, urging them on as Jemma spun to face him, one hand on his chest.  
  
**And everybody's watching her**

It was her turn to lavish his neck with attention, so impassioned that he was sure he'd wear her marks for days.  
  
**But she's looking at you, oh, oh**  
  
But it wasn't enough as she pulled him down to meet her in another searing exchange, brain short circuiting and hips roughly bashing with hers.    
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** ****  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** ****  
**You, oh, oh, oh, oh** ****  
  
It didn't matter as Jemma pressed closer still, all pretence of dancing gone as they devoured each other.  
  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** ****  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** ****  
**You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh** ****  
**Oh, oh** ****  
  
Breathless they broke apart, foreheads touching and her hands fisted in his shirt as the song abruptly shifted into another.  
  
**I need your love** ****  
  
"Cabin?" Jemma breathed into his ear.  
  
He nodded and grabbed her hand as they made their way through the crowd, finally bursting out into the night air.  
  
Time to follow up on that [promise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7297009) to do what he _really_ liked.

**Author's Note:**

> Evidently it's Calvin Harris night in the Seychelles ;) 
> 
> The title and inspiration are from Calvin Harris' ["This is what you came for" ](https://youtu.be/kOkQ4T5WO9E)ft. Rihanna. 
> 
> Cameos by [ "How deep is your love"]() by Calvin Harris & Disciples and [ "I need your love"](https://youtu.be/AtKZKl7Bgu0) ft. Ellie Goulding.


End file.
